Misconseption
by ukkychan
Summary: Naruto Selingkuh! Sasuke sakit hati. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Abal **

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

Siang hari yang panas.

Saat paling nyaman kalau seseorang ingin tidur. Terutama di kasur yang empuk dan AC dingin yang menyala. Hmmm…. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda ini. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang berdiri di samping gerbang SMA Konoha.

Mau tau apa yang dilakukannya? Ya.. dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang masih belum juga keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hei…"

Naruto namanya. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru, sejernih langit siang itu melambaikan tangannya, berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam yang saat itu sedang menyandar di samping gerbang SMA Konoha.

"Hn." Si rambut hitam bangun dari posisi bersandarnya. Membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan dengan muka yang agak masam mendekati si pirang.

"Maaf tadi guruku cerewet." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya keatas kepala. Merasa tak enak telah membuat si rambut hitam menunggu lama.

"Hn… Kali ini mau kemana?" Ucap si Raven sembari berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto.

"Oh ayolah, jangan kata 'hn' itu lagi."

"Hn."

"Kenapa? Kau marah ya Sasuke."

Naruto berjalan cepat mendahului Sasuke. Berhenti tepat dihadapan Sasuke dan menatap wajahnya. _Well_.. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Semarah apapun dia pada Naruto, tetap saja tak akan tahan lama setelah menatap muka imut dan _puppy eyes_ milik Kekasihnya itu. Bukan hanya Sasuke sich, tapi hampir tiap seme di dunia ini pasti tidak akan tahan melihatnya.

"Oke aku tidak marah, tapi jangan pasang muka seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang emang dari sananya rada telmi. Dan bukannya berhenti, naruto malah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dobe. Kau mau aku _rape_ disini?"

"Huh? " Naruto mengkedip-kedipkan matanya. Semakin memanyunkan bibir dan mengerutkan alisnya. Tanda tak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Dobe! Sudah aku bilang hentikan ekspresimu itu!" Teriak frustasi Sasuke pada ke-telmi-an kekasihnya itu.

_Poor you_ Sasuke!

Mendengar terikan Sasuke membuat Naruto sebal. " Masa hanya karena disuruh menunggu sebentar aja lagsung marah. Dasar Teme!" Gerutunya.

Oh… Naruto. Sepertinya kau sudah salah paham. Bukan menunggu yang membuat Sasuke sebal, tapi muka imutmu itu yang bikin dia sebal. Tidak tahan ingin 'memakanmu'.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Masih tetap dengan bibir manyunnya. Hanya saja kali ini dia membuang mukanya dari Sasuke. Merajuk gitu dech….

"Ck… kenapa lagi?" Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada Dobe-nya yang saat itu tertinggal di belakangnya. Diliriknya beberapa pria menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan yang err–lapar. Kesal dia pun berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto. Menarik tangannya hingga kini mereka saling berpandangan. "Maaf."

"Aku tidak sala―EH!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Tak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Kau bilang apa Teme?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang. Dan ayo pergi dari sini." Ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke sembari menyeret tangan Naruto. Tak rela kekasihnya terus di pandangi lelaki lain di tempat itu.

Tak ingin berdebat lebih panjang, Naruto pun menurut. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke yang menyeretnya, menunggingkan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Haha… Naruto ternyata kau nakal juga!

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman. Duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di taman tersebut.

"Jadi mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pada kekasihnya sekali lagi.

"Hmmm… " Naruto memainkan jarinya di bawah bibirnya. Menimang-nimang mau pergi kemana. "Nonton bagaimana?"

"Boleh." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Semakin dekat dan dekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir merah muda si rambut pirang.

"Ok. Sudah diputuskan!" Teriak naruto senang setelah melepas sentuhan bibir mereka.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Memainkan lagu berjudul Jetlag yang saat ini sedang disukai author…

"Bentar ya Teme."

"Hn."

Naruto berjalan membelakangi Sasuke. Mengangkat ponselnya sembari mendekatkannya pada telinga.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

Tak terdengar apapun. Jeda yang menjadi tanda bahwa Naruto sedang mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan lawan bicaranya.

"Apa?" Naruto makin mendekatkan ponselnya pada mulutnya. Seolah tak ingin Sasuke mendengar percakapannya. Takut-takut, dia melirik sebentar pada Sasuke yang saat itu sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens. "Sekarang? Jangan bercanda!"

Sasuke mengerutakan alisnya. _Lagi-lagi seperti ini_. Batinnya.

Ya… Sasuke mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu ini. Tiap kali ada telepon masuk, Naruto seperti menjauh darinya. Tak lama dia pun akan permisi pergi. Bahkan ketika mereka melakukan 'itu'. Hal ini sudah barang tentu membuat Sasuke murka dan penasaran siapa yang menelpon Naruto itu.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto? Atau apakah dia sudah bosan dengannya? Yah begitulah kira-kira pikir Sasuke.

"Hei Teme… _I have to go_." Tiba-tiba suara Naruto mengagetkannya.

Oh _look_… benar-benar seperti prediksinya.

"Kemana?"

"_Emergency_."

"Hn."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sasuke. Dan berjalan menjauhi taman. Tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Oke… Apa yang terjadi setelahnya benar-benar di luar prediksi Sasuke. Atau malah sangat sesuai? Entahlah… yang pasti kini di hadapan Sasuske, tepatnya beberapa meter di depannya terlihat sosok Naruto yang saat itu berdiri di samping sebuah mobil mewah. Dan ketika pintu mobil tersebut terbuka terlihat sosok pemuda super tampan berkulit putih dengan rambut orange keluar dan memeluk sosok Naruto.

Pemuda orange itu memakai baju kaos warna merah, jaket kulit warna hitam dan celana jeans ketat berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Tak lupa kacamata hitam besar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Menceplos benar hati Sasuke. Dia menyaksikan kedua insan tersebut melepas pelukan mereka, bercakap-cakap sebentar―yang Sasuke tak bisa dengar apa itu dan kemudian mereka masuk menaiki mobil.

Setelah mobil tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan mengeluarkan beberapa sumpah serapah dari mulutnya.

Dia merasa benar-benar jadi makhluk paling bodoh! Budak cinta karena begitu saja mempercayai Naruto. Harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha–Sang Superior terinjak-injak.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah peristiwa di taman itu. Sasuke mematikan HP-nya. memutuskan tak akan menghubungi Naruto lagi. Dan bersumpah akan membalas sakit hatinya, tidak sekarang–karena semarah apapun dia pada Naruto, dia tak akan bisa membencinya.

Hari ini selasa tepatnya tanggal 14 februari Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang cepat. Tak ingin lama-lama ada di kampus dengan fansgirl-fansgirl gila yang akan menghujaninya dengan cokelat.

Sasuke berjalan menuju gerbang. Melihat beberapa mahasiswa berandal yang dia kenal bernama―Suigetsu, Hidan, Juugo sedang mengelilingi seorang remaja cowok berambut pirang. Merasa familiar dia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

_Mungkinkah itu seperti apa yang dia kira_. Batinnya.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi para remaja pirang itu.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan!" Teriaknya marah.

Keempat orang tersebut menengokkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. Membuat darah Sasuke memdidih. Suigetsu yang memegang tangan kanan Naruto, Hidan yang memegang tangan kiri Naruto dan Juugo yang memegang kerah baju Naruto. Ditambah Naruto yang memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Oke, dia tidak peduli lagi. Mau Naruto berkhianat, Mau Naruto bosan padanya. Atau apalah. Yang pasti dia sekarang benar-benar marah. Tak terima orang yang benar-benar disayanginya disakiti.

"Oh.. kau ternyata Uchiha." Ucap seorang cowok berambut perak kebiruan, Suigetsu.

"Aku tanya apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" Jawab Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tak menyukai salam hangat dari Suigetsu.

"Tenanglah kami hanya mau mengajaknya karaoke kok." Bukan Suigetsu, tapi kini Hidan yang menjawabnya. Sedang Juugo hanya diam dan melepas kerah baju Naruto.

"Lepaskan. Tanganmu. Darinya!" Perintah Sasuke sambil membari penekanan dalam setisp kalimatnya.

"Te-Teme." Terdengar nada ketakutan dari mulut Naruto. Makin membuat Sang Uchiha kalap.

Merasa hawa tidak enak tiba-tiba mengelilingi mereka. Suigetsu dan Hidan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

Naruto langsung berlari di belakang tubuh Sasuke. Membuat Ketiga orang yang tadi menggodanya jadi mengurungkan niat mereka. Terutama setelah Sasuke men-_death glare_ mereka.

"_He is Mine_!" Ucap Sasuke mantap.

Tak lama setelah ketiga orang tersebut meninggalkan mereka, Naruto langsung rileks. Sasuke langsung memutar badannya dan memeluk Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto memeluk balik Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke menegang. Sadar akan kesalahannya yang harusnya marah pada Naruto. Dengan tak sabar, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Hei!" Naruto berteriak. Tak terima akan kelakuan Sasuke padanya yang hampir menyebabkan bokongnya hampir mencium tanah.

Naruto membuang napasnya. "Jadi ada apa lagi?" Mukanya berubah sedih."Kenapa HP-mu tidak bisa dihubungi beberapa hari ini?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

"_Bullshit_! Pasti ada sesuatu kan?" Timpal Naruto. "Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau ingin putus begitu?" Desak Naruto dengan nada frustasi.

"Apa tidak salah?" jawab Sasuke yang dengan nada dingin tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

Oke jadi Naruto ini benar-benar bodoh atau hanya pura-pura bodoh?

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Naruto!"

"Tu-Tunggu… Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu Teme."

"Aku melihatmu." Jawab Sasuke yang saaat itu sudah saat ingin mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Dia sudah capek dengan sikap pura-pura Naruto."Aku melihatmu dengan lelaki berambut orange itu. Kau meninggalkanku hanya untuk bertemu lelaki itu!"

Seolah bola lampu terang menyala di kepala Naruto. "Ikut aku! Dan jangan tertawa!" Jawabnya sembari menyeret tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau menyeretku kesini?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka tiba disebuah Café bernama '_Kitsune_'.

"Lebih baik kau lihat saja langsung, daripada aku menjelaskannya tapi kau tidak percaya."

Mereka memasuki Café tersebut. Seorang pelayan wanita berambut hitam panjang menghampiri mereka. Dia tersemyum ramah dengan baju _maid_ cantik berwarna hitam-putih.

"Wah.. kau Naruto, ada apa kesini? Bukannya ini bukan jam kerjamu?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, memandang tak mengerti pada Naruto dan si pelayan.

"Haku, ini Sasuke kekasihku. Sasuke ini Haku."

Mereka berjabat tangan. "Wah akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan kekasihmu Naruto. Salam kenal ya Sasuke."

Masih tidak mengerti alasan Naruto mengajaknya kesini dia menjawab Haku dengan 'Hn' andalannya.

"Kyuu dimana?" Tanya Naruto pada Haku.

"Di dalam."

Meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Haku, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Café. Tak lama, dia keluar dengan seorang pemuda berambut orange di belakangnya.

Sasuke memandang mereka dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Oh… jadi ini dia pacarmu." Ucap si rambut orange yang saat itu telah duduk di dekat Sasuke.

"Hu'um… Kyuu ini Sasuke. Sasuke ini Kyuubi, kakakku."

Bisa bayangkan ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini. Malu, lega, kesal, semua campur jadi satu. Malu karena dia ternyata salah. Lega karena ternyata Naruto hanya miliknya dan kesal karena selama tiga hari dia menyia-nyiakan waktu yang seharusnya digunakan bersama Naruto dan ranjang empuk―err ralat Naruto saja.

"Jadi?"

"Tunggu.. benar dia adalah kakakmu, tapi apa alasanmu selalu menghilang setelah telepon itu?" Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran Sasuke muncul.

"Ha ha ha…. Jadi kau belum cerita Bocah?"

"Jangan panggil aku bocah, Kyuu!"

"Diam bocah, sekali bocah tetap bocah." Kyuubi kembali tertawa, sementara Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuubi menunjuk Naruto. "Bocah ini bekerja sebagai _maid_ di sini."

Sasuke yakin kalau telinganya baru saja salah dengar. Apa yang Kyuubi bilang tadi? Naruto? _Maid_? Lalu Sasuke merasa ada di sebuah rumah besar, melihat Naruto dengan pakaian_ maid_ seperti Haku diatas sebuah ranjang king size. "Aku punya fotonya lho." Suara Kyuubi membuyarkan lamunan indahnya.

Kyuubi tersenyum licik. "Gyaaa! Kyuu Hentikan!" Naruto yang panic mencoba menghalangi Kyuubi memberikan fotonya pada Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat err―mesum.

**END**

Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya. Tapi entah kenapa nyampek sini otakku buntu :(

RnR Please!


End file.
